


Hey Holy Roller

by meatheadinthecraftroom



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Grinding, NSFW, SHAY DAVYDOV WEEK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatheadinthecraftroom/pseuds/meatheadinthecraftroom
Summary: With Cosima's help, Shay takes care of an injured Sarah any way she can.





	Hey Holy Roller

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergent - established Sarah/Shay/Cosima. Post-Revival.

The door let out its telltale squeal as it swung open. Sarah stumbled into the apartment, leaning hard against the door frame and slamming the door behind her with more than her usual crude force. She crumpled back against the door with a huff and slipped slowly to the floor, her right leg held out stiffly in front of her. She sucked a quick breath through her teeth as she hit the floor.

“Cosima, is that- Sarah!” Shay stepped out from behind the bathroom door and stopped in her tracks. She gaped for a moment, arms frozen awkwardly akimbo where she’d been toweling her hair dry. “Babe, hey, what happened?” she demanded.

“’M fine.” Sarah’s tone was dismissive though not unkind. “May have overdone it a bit s’all.”

“ _Sarah_ ,” Shay groaned, tossing the towel back into the bathroom and coming to kneel in front of her headstrong girlfriend. “The DYAD doctor told you to use the crutches for how long?”

Sarah snorted. “Three to four weeks. But hell if I’m gonna-“ 

“And it has been _how long_?” Shay interrupted her firmly.

Sarah rolled her eyes and conceded. “A week.” A small smirk spread across her lips. “Hello to you too, by the way.” She reached for Shay, catching her by the shirt and pulling her in for a kiss. Shay grinned in spite of herself and pressed a quick peck to Sarah’s lips. Just when she thought she’d gotten used to her girlfriends’ stubborn and impulsive nature, they seemed to find new ways to surprise her. 

Shay stood and offered her hands down to Sarah, pulling her up to standing. Sarah groaned and stretched as she found her footing. She took a step with a decidedly heavier than normal limp and winced, face frozen in a rictus of pain that she fought to conceal. 

“Easy, easy,” Shay muttered. She frowned and slipped herself under Sarah’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around her waist. Sarah slumped heavily against her, grateful for the support. She limped the short distance to the bed, jaw clenched tightly against the groan of pain that threatened to escape. 

“Never get a bigger flat,” Sarah mumbled as she collapsed backward onto the bed, arms thrown over her eyes in relief.

“Alright, mister.” Shay stood between Sarah’s knees at the edge of the bed, staring down at her sternly. “Pants off so I can take a look at that leg.”

“Yes ma’am,” Sarah replied, waggling her eyebrows cheekily. Shay ignored the implication. Together they carefully slid the tight fabric over the bandages encasing Rachel’s handiwork. Shay knelt and quickly stripped Sarah’s jeans all the way off before retrieving a bottle of massage oil from her bag. 

“Is it aching or throbbing?” she asked softly as she poured a drop of oil into her hands and rubbed them fiercely together to warm it. 

“Both.” Sarah let her head fall back against the bed, listening to the swish of Shay’s hands. Shay hummed in response and set to work, sliding her hands tenderly over the swollen bulge of Sarah’s right thigh before digging mercilessly into her calf, leeching lactic acid from muscles that had done more than their share of the work lately. Sarah moaned loudly as Shay dug her thumbs into her left thigh. 

“Easy there,” Shay warned playfully. “You’re gonna get me pretty distracted if you keep making those noises.” 

“Oh yeah?” Sarah pushed herself up onto her elbows, smirking deviously. “Why don’t you come over here and shut me up then?” 

Shay grinned in spite of herself, humoring Sarah as she caught hold of her hand and pulled. They both laughed as Shay toppled forward, crumpling onto Sarah’s chest. She propped herself up and stared down at Sarah as the laugh faded. Sarah held her gaze warmly as she reached up to tuck the still-damp blonde hair behind Shay’s ear, then slid her hand behind her neck, pulling her closer for a long, slow kiss. Shay’s eyes fluttered closed as she let herself give in to the softness of Sarah’s lips, the firm grip of her hands against her waist, the gentle warmth rising between their bodies. She ground her hips down into Sarah’s lightly, experimentally, taking care to keep herself clear of Sarah’s injured leg. Sarah moaned softly in response, her fingers digging harder into Shay’s hips, struggling to control the pace even from below. Shay grinned into their kiss and ground down again, giving in to Sarah’s rhythm. 

The metallic jingle of keys in the hallway stopped them both cold. They turned to look as a key turned futilely in the lock for a moment, locking and then unlocking the door that Sarah had abandoned earlier. A moment later Cosima bumbled into the apartment with her usual wobbly gate, arms weighed down with grocery bags.

“Hey, did you guys know the door was-“ Cosima stopped dead, taking in the scene unfolding before her. “Oh?” She cocked an eyebrow jauntily. “Having fun without me, huh?” 

Shay sat up, keeping her hips firmly planted on Sarah’s. “Come here, you.” She grinned and held an arm out to Cosima, beckoning her forward. Cosima happily obliged, sauntering into Shay’s embrace and greeting her with a deep kiss. Shay cupped her cheek, slipping her tongue through Cosima’s lips as she ground her hips down into Sarah unexpectedly. Sarah groaned in frustration.

Cosima laughed and broke the kiss. “Oh, don’t pout,” she murmured as she bent and pressed a quick kiss to Sarah’s lips. “You’re just too much fun to tease.” 

“Speaking of which-” Shay stroked Sarah’s cheek sweetly before pulling Cosima in close again and resuming the maddening sway of her hips. “Where were we?”


End file.
